


Give Him Hell Boss

by Lilly_C



Category: Cold Case
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-22
Updated: 2008-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 6 unhappy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Him Hell Boss

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Look Again. Written for fic101 on LJ. Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

“Rush, wait up,” Nick shouted breathlessly.

Lilly looked back for a beat. “What?”

“Boss tells me you’re unhappy about something I did.”

“I’m fine Vera.”

“You sure?” Nick queried.

“Alright Vera, I’m pissed at you because your lazy and sloppy,” Lilly bitched.

Nick waited a moment before responding. “Lazy and sloppy, Rush?”

“Yeah, I’ve been on since midnight, got a triple and now I’ve also got a cold job that boss asked you to look into.”

“So asking for a lady detective makes me lazy does it?” Nick probed.

“Yeah it does,” Lilly sarcastically replied.

“I’ll show you Rush, I’ll show you,” Nick warned.

“Okay Vera, work with Lass and solve my triple for me.”

“Easy!” Nick declared.

“It’s funny how you’re saying that before you’ve even canvassed the neighbourhood Vera.”

“Alight Rush, I shouldn’t have palmed the cold job off on ya but that’s no reason for you and the boss to give me hell.”


End file.
